Between Love and War
by Mako-chan
Summary: Lu BuDiao Chan. Dong Zhuo has been slain by Lu Bu, and the general has taken Diao Chan with him. What will become of her at the hands of this ferocious warrior?
1. Chapter One

Between Love and War  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
  
When I first played Dynasty Warriors 2, I immediately fell in love with it and the real thing itself. This is a story about my two favorite characters in the game. I hope that you would enjoy it and see it as I would. Oh, btw, don't forget those reviews =)

*DISCLAIMER: No profits. No ownership but the story. DW and its characters belong to Koei.*  
  
  
  
BETWEEN LOVE AND WAR  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Diao Chan...you will come with me," the fierce young warrior proclaimed as he scooped up the maiden.

"What's the meaning of this? What's happening Lord Lu Bu?" she asked confusedly.

"Nobody shall come between us anymore. I have slain your oppressor."

"My lord..." Diao Chan was taken aback, shocked still by the turn of events. She should have seen it coming, for she had played her part so very well. The moment she came into Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo's lives, catastrophe was bound to happen - she was there to make sure that it would, indeed, happen. It was not because she was endeared to the tyrant pig, but perhaps because of her frailty, Diao Chan, like any other lady, would not take it so easily. Never has she seen a world of betrayal, corruption and lust for power and flesh, she even wondered how on earth she was able to save herself from somebody like Dong Zhuo; how she was no more a dancer and nightingale for his nightly entertainment.

"Where is my father?" she suddenly asked. Surely he would be among with the general's men...wouldn't he?

Lu Bu rode in silence, trying hard to think of a way to break the news to Diao Chan. He was fully aware that it will bring great sadness to her, not even he can ease his lady's pain. The last thing he wanted was that, and every time since he watched her from her chambers crying, he longed to free her and make her happy with his presence.

"Well? Could the kind lord give me an answer? Please. I wish to know of my father's whereabouts. I wish to inquire of his well-being!" she burst out, unable to control the pounding and anxiety building up inside her.

"Minister Wangyun," Lu Bu paused, "refused to leave..."

"What?"

"I urged him to come with me but he insisted. Minister Wangyun said that I must take care of his daughter and not let anything befall her," he said and looked at her with intense eyes. "Between men I am sworn to protect my lady at all costs," Lu Bu valiantly declared as he flicked on the reigns and urged the glorious Red Hare to increase its already thunderous pace.

Diao Chan closed her her, leaning slightly on her side on Lu Bu's armored chest. She clenched and unclenched her hands repeatedly, trying to digest the news she received and as to why she did not put up a fight when this man who was supposed to be no different carried her off.  
  
What have I gotten myself into? What have I truly gotten myself into? Diao Chan thought. "Where are we headed, my lord?" she asked and looked up at his stern yet handsome face.

"A place where both of us can be free."

  
They rode throughout the day, from dawn until dusk. Nobody was with them, only the massive Sky Scorcher under its owner's hands would be able to defend them if misfortune should befall them. Diao Chan did not care if the remaining members of Dong Zhuo's faction set up an ambush nor did she give a thought that Lu Bu would best such puny men even with his eyes closed. She did not care whether or not she would still get to see the next sunrise; it made no difference for the honorable man who took her under his wing and who compelled her to destroy a burgeoning despotic empire was dead.

To save an empire, yet I could not do so much as lift a finger to save my father, Diao Chan thought. Minister Wangyun's demise had finally hit her, and the tears came flooding down her cheeks as if it had a life of its own.

For hours neither one of them exchanged words -- the last of them being a most unfortunate news. As a man, he looked at himself as no more than a soldier, or a warrior, if not, a general. Lu Bu thought that men were solely made of and for the battlefield, but the moment he laid eyes on Diao Chan, despite having been already slightly drunk, a part unfamiliar to him had been revealed, and he suddenly found himself yearning so much to be whole.

Lu Bu had much to learn; and learned that he had a price to pay. For bribes he had given up his principles, thinking such would satisfy him. But when his betrothed had unwillingly been made into a mindless courtesan for a man whose carnal desires rival the length of the Yangtze River, Lu Bu dreamed of the day that his halberd would cut right through that bastard's throat...that had become a reality, and that day was yesterday.

Yet despite all of this, he could not make himself feel happy either. They were running for their lives, and the delicate maiden he had encircled possessed a face so stricken that the sky itself would wail in sorrow with her.

"You are...crying."

"This is nothing my lord. Oh, whatever are you saying?" Diao Chan dismissed Lu Bu as she discreetly wiped her eyes with her fingertips.  
  
Lu Bu commanded Red Hare to stop, and by this time they had to cross the river to get to the other side and meet with his men. Contrary to what she expected, the general dismounted, guided his steed and tied it to a nearby tree.

"Come," he said with his fit arms reaching out to her.

She nodded, and let herself fall into the strength of her mighty catcher. "Thank you, my lord," she said quietly while at the same time hiding her face as best as she could.

"My lady," Lu Bu began as he came up behind Diao Chan, and then gave a snicker, "among people I can easily tell."

"Tell what?" she whispered.

"That you...are the worst liar," he finished, turning back to retrieve his weapon.

"What?" Alarmed with his words and actions, her mind raced. Could this man possibly had known of their scheme all along? What was in it for him? She bowed her head and closed her eyes and uttered a prayer. 

"Do as you wish," Diao Chan declared as Lu Bu towered before her, halberd in hand.

"I-I beg your pardon?" the general asked somewhat stupidly. "My lady Diao Chan, be so wise and prudent enough with the things you say and conceive." He chuckled. "Those words of yours is sure to get you into trouble with every single man besides me."

Diao Chan you henwit! she wailed in her brain. Lu Bu did not have even the slightest notion after all! "And am I to assume that the general is a gentleman?" she rallied, trying to save face.

Lu Bu was surprised and raised his thick brows. "By my lady's wish, I can be anyone she desires me to be." With that, he dropped the Sky Scorcher and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "But there is one that my lady need not ask of me...I will be her protector."


	2. Chapter Two

Between Love and War  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
  
Don't forget those reviews! Ehehe =)

*DISCLAIMER: No profits. No ownership but the story. DW and its characters belong to Koei.*  
  
  
  
BETWEEN LOVE AND WAR  
Chapter Two

  
"Tell me what bothers you."

Lu Bu sat beside Diao Chan, watching the serene flow of the river as well as succumbing to the soothing sounds of the night.

"I-I...I've nowhere else to go," she said quietly, drawing randomly on the cold soil with her fingers. "How can I go on? What am I supposed to do now. I've no money, no home, not even a roof to cover me...I've no one to turn to, now that--"

"Ssh..could you not see that I am here?" Lu Bu interrupted, hauling her small frame to his massive one. Tenderly, he brushed Diao Chan's luxuriant locks, trying to comfort her. "That is the least of your problems. I may not be much, but you still have me." The moment those words flew out of his mouth without getting filtered by his brain, he knew very well that he had made an egress - he slipped. "I-what I meant was I-uh--"

Diao Chan's head snapped, and her graceful brows met. She was now resting on his chest, looking up at him. Her intense gaze did not help even one bit and his blushing had become more furious; nor did the fact that Diao Chan has timingly decided to place her hands on him.

Finally gaining some of his wits, Lu Bu finally managed, "You must be weary of our journey. We rest tonight and leave at daybreak." 

Somehow, even if gathering firewood was the right thing to do and for both their own sake especially Diao Chan's, neither one of them had seem to wanted to move from their position.

She breathed a sigh. I wish we could have met in another time...another place, she thought.

"So do I," came the general's reply. Apparently, Diao Chan was immersed in so much leisure that she had failed to realize that she had said audibly what was on her mind. "Sometimes I'd wonder what life could be like if I was not the fierce Lu Bu...with a sickle, rather than a halberd."

Picturing Lu Bu in peasant clothes and woven hat instead of his grand armor and headress of peacock feathers made her giggle slightly. That's a funny thought, Diao Chan said to herself. Before she could restrain herself, Lu Bu straightened up suddenly.

"I know it is not a sight to behold. Even I have a difficult time imagining the absence of Red Hare and my weapon, digging up the earth...wait a moment."

"Huh?" Diao Chan breathed, another emotion painted on her enticing face. Lu Bu seemed to have lost his nerve...but why?

"Ahem," the general coughed. "You, a maiden at that, dare make fun of the mighty Lu Bu?!" he barked, yet his eyes glinted with mischief. He took advantage of the situation by tightening his hold on the yet again alarmed maiden who was starting to pull away.

"Forgive me, my lord. It is not for want of embarrassing you!" Diao Chan begged, ignorant of the arms sinking her deeper into him.

The moonlight and reflection on the flowing river made her all the more enticing; her features became all the more apparent.

"I will grant you pardon, but you must do something for me first," Lu Bu told her, slowly bringing his hand to cup her smooth cheek, "I have always wanted to see you...every single day I envied Dong Zhuo and wanted to be given a chance...just this once grant my humble wish."

"My lord, tell me and I will do it as best as I could."

"Please. Sing for me."

With that, Diao Chan had to smile. For a man who had been previously bathed with treasures, he sure did like even the most trivial of things. Slowly, she found her herself growing at ease with him, then took a deep breath and started to hum a heavenly melody...   



	3. Chapter Three

Between Love and War  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
  
Don't forget those reviews! Ehehe =)

*DISCLAIMER: No profits. No ownership but the story. DW and its characters belong to Koei.*  
  
  
  
BETWEEN LOVE AND WAR  
Chapter Three

Lu Bu awoke with the feel of cold, damp air caressing his face. He waited for wakefulness to come fully over him and then slowly sat up. He looked around -- the fire from the previous night had already extinguished, the fog was thick but the path ahead was still clear enough to be seen. Behind him Red Hare was already up and about, stomping his feet and neighing quietly. Beside him, an angel was in deep slumber. 

Lu Bu watched Diao Chan sureptitiously -- she had taken off the flowers and ornaments adorned on her head, leaving her chestnut hair cascading down her back, still a ribbon was to be found tied in a simple bow at some length from the ends; she probably wanted to prevent her hair from getting totally disheveled. She had turned to the side during her sleep, and Lu bu found it quite enticing to see that the maiden whom he had considered possessing the grace of a swan and a poise of a peacock actually slept on her stomach. Tendrils framed her face and was repeatedly blown by her exhaling, like curtains during the spring. Her breath was deep and her lips were slightly parted, showing a bit of her perfect white teeth.

"There, there boy. You need strength to bring us to our destination. I cannot have you weak from hunger and thirst now, can I?" Lu Bu patted his head and started packing.

Diao Chan's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was the horizon beyond -- rose-colored and soon enough the sun would set itself high above the land. She quickly stood up and folded her mat, and as she expected, Lu Bu was already up and about.

He was unaware of the maiden's stare; he did not even know that she had already been up. Lu Bu decided that there was no need to set out on such an ungodly hour; he had taken the liberty of plotting their route which would enable them to reach main camp without anyone hot on their trail.

Diao Chan admitted that she had never been so fascinated with the attributes of the opposite sex as much as the village girls and the courtesans of the castle. Perhaps it was because most of her experiences with men were most unpleasant and disappointing; Dong Zhuo being the latest and topping the list. So, whatever happened, she passed them all off too quickly.

However, Lu Bu seemed to be the only and biggest exception of all. One cannot make herself blush by command, blood and heat creeping up in various parts of the body move on their own accord. As far as Diao Chan knew, they were her biggest traitors.

When they first met and despite him being tipsy, the scent of alcohol on him was dangerously appealing. Now, seeing him without the sturdy armor and only in thin clothes, the betraying feeling was stirring up again. Diao Chan drew a hand to her chest, her heart beating faster and pounding louder in her ears. She stood frozen to the spot, admiring the grand physique before her.

Like his face, the rest of his body was sun-kissed, the parting on his robe provided a glimpse of an excellent and finely sculpted chest, his arms fit and strong, a pair of broad shoulders and an immense back. Diao Chan could have sworn then and there that donning an armor made little or no difference at all -- the sharpest of arrows, no matter how great its speed, would not suffice to pierce his flesh...and it should remain that way.

It took a long while before Lu Bu realized that someone was watching him; it was the time when he could already feel that the pair of eyes were boring holes through him. Still surprised, he saw Diao Chan and she was as pink as the early morning sky.

"Good morning," he greeted and walked up to her, taking from her hands the neatly folded mat and blanket. It carried her intoxicating scent, and much to Lu Bu's dismay, he had a hard time thinking. "I suppose you've a good night's sleep?"

Diao Chan nodded. "I did, considering the events. Have you had your rest too, my lord?"

"Yes...and it's all because of your singing."

"Here, my lord."

"Thank you," Lu Bu said in return, taking his heavy armor from her outstretched arms. "Do not bother yourself with heavy load."

"But I do not want to be idle on this journey...I do not want to be a burden. I do not want to be the source of your weakness."

"Rubbish!" he barked. "No sword can strike me down, not a spear, not a dagger. Lu Bu has no weakness."

"A cocky fellow and has not changed a bit I suppose. His intellect runs the depth of a puddle. How I wonder what continues to cause him to be alive and capable of surviving and slaying thousands alone in the battlefield."

"Truly, Brother, I've never seen a warrior who knows no other path. No turns, everything straight ahead. One wonders how he became what he is now."

"Not a sword, not a spear, not a dagger even. Then how does he match up to an arrow dipped in lethal poison, then?"

"We follow, wait and strike," Xiahou Dun told Cao Cao with resolve.

Sternly and placing his chin on his hands he said, "Lu Bu, you shall not escape Cao Cao...soon you will beg helplessly for your life."


	4. Chapter Four

Between Love and War  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
  
One long chapter coming up. Thank you for your encouraging reviews! 

*DISCLAIMER: No profits. No ownership but the story. DW and its characters belong to Koei.*  
  
  
  
BETWEEN LOVE AND WAR  
Chapter Four

"My lord, your bruises...they have not yet healed."

"Do not mind me, I will be fine."

Diao Chan was tired of Lu Bu saying he would be better off. It didn't seem right and much of their traveling was taking a toll on him. For the past few nights she knew he had always stayed awake, even being in the longest of wars, surely he was not deprived of food and rest. Unlike her, she knew she had to do something to force him to stop.

"I want to bathe in the spring."

"What?"

"I said I want to rid myself of dirt and grime."

"Lady Diao Chan, I don't think this is--"

"A good idea? The right time? These are years of turmoil. No time is right but the one right now. I may not be able to do the things I want and used to do ever again," she said in a sadder than usual tone.

Lu Bu pondered silently on Diao Chan's request. Wherever and whenever she was concerned, it always took the best of him -- he felt irritated at himself for that. The three greatest men of Shu have fought you simultaneously. Yet with a harmless woman you cower before her and get down on your knees, Lu Bu miserably thought.

"Very well," he said, breathing a sigh.

"Thank you, my lord," Diao Chan replied and rewarded him with her sweetest smile.

"We are here," he announced, looking at the beautiful scenery before them. Seeing the body of water himself, he wanted to soak and rest to regain his strength. However, Lu Bu could only do such after Diao Chan and it was also a question if he could bring himself to make her wait...but the most trying of them all was resisting temptation, when already his mind had begun entertaining impure thoughts.

"I-I changed my mind," she suddenly stammered.

"What?"

"I shall pick berries instead."

"At a time like this?"

"We shall be travelling and have long ways to go. The food would last longer if there was only one person, but we are two," she explained, "General, I am fully aware of that. And besides, I may be able to pick up some useful herbs along the way...Perhaps you should be the one to bathe in the spring."

Those were the words Lu Bu had been waiting to hear. "Don't wander too far off, my lady."

"I will do as you say so."

"I want that bastard's head."

"As you wish, my lord. Before the sun sets, the mighty general Lu Bu would die at the tip of an arrow."

"Be so sure to keep your word."

"However, there is one thing I should inquire," the assassin said, "Lord Cao Cao, what of the lady he is with?"

"What of her?" Cao Cao asked without much regard. "Let her weep and wail, let her live to tell the tale of the death of Lu Bu! Those are all women are good for -- mourning, entertainment, propagation and satisfaction...which reminds me, have you discovered the Two Qiaos?"

Lu Bu sunk himself deeper into the warm water, relishing the therapeutic and almost miraculous effect it had on his weary body. He rested against a rock, scooped water with his hands and wet his face. He let out a relaxed sigh, his arms now totally slack and his body spread-eagle...little did Lu Bu know that someone else was with him, lurking in one of the trees just behind. The man's arrow pointed to no one else but him...

The birds sqawked and flew past her. Diao whirled in the direction they had come from and quickly realized that it came from the spring, where Lu Bu was...

"Argh!"

Lu Bu grunted in seething pain, and immediately he started to pull out the arrow that had struck him in the left arm. With the instincts of a hound, Lu Bu instantly spotted a back retreating as fast as a rat.

"Worthless scum! Tell your master what a coward he is! ...S-sending someone else to do his job..."

The poison was reacting quickly, and Lu Bu's body began to burn. He was becoming light-headed and numb.

"Diao...Chan..."

"Please, wake up! Stay with me!" Diao Chan frantically said as she fought to keep the general alive. Just when he was about to plunge into the water, she had caught his heavy body. Managing to pull him to the ground, Diao Chan immediately searched for the injury.

Bravely, she pulled out the arrow from his arm. Now she was angry. Staring at the arrow's tip, she realized, "Someone's trying to kill him before he gets to reach the next battle."

Lu Bu was sweating profusely, his eyes were glazing and his breath was chappy. Diao Chan knew she had to do something. Without a second thought, she let his blood flow out and began sucking out the poison...

Dark came and she sat in front of the fire and beside Lu Bu, tending to him. She had placed crushed herbs on his wound and made medicine for him to drink. His breathing got back to normal gradually, and his temperature had dropped. Still, Lu Bu groaned and shivered from the cold.

Diao Chan smiled with relief and brushed his dark hair away. Red Hare was already curled asleep, and she felt her eyes shutting. Slowly, she eased herself beside Lu Bu, resting her head on the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

Lu Bu grunted loudly and tried to open his eyes. He looked up and made out a roof of a cave...What had happened?

The last thing he remembered was that he was bathing, and something had pierced his arm. Everything began to blur and the last he saw was figure draped in blue. If he had been spotted a second later, he would have had a watery grave.

"Unh."

"Huh?"

Lu Bu diverted his eyes to his side, and found Diao Chan sleeping. Drops of his blood had stained her beautiful dress. He raised his left arm, and saw that his wound had already been treated. His eyes widened and switched back and forth from Diao Chan to the cloth, learning that she had torn off a part of her skirt and tied it around to stop the bleeding. 

"M-my lord, you're awake! How are you feeling?" she asked as soon as she sensed him conscious. Diao Chan quickly placed a hand on his forehead and neck, checking for temperature. "I-I set Red Hare out in search for help. If we're lucky, there may be a village nearby," she said as she tightened the knot on his bandage, "We have to let a doctor see your injury and have it properly treated. What I did would not last throughout our journey."

"You..did this?" Lu Bu asked even though he knew the answer, then touched his arm lightly.

Diao Chan nodded in reply. She got up and thrusted a bowl of white liquid at him. "My lord, please drink this."

Trusting her with his life, he did as he was told. Unceremoniously, Lu Bu's face contorted into a grimace. The drink was extremely and terribly bitter. "What is this?"

"Consider yourself lucky, General," she said kneeling before him. "The archer did not do his preparations very well. He didn't even bother thinking of using the appropriate poison for the job. This area is filled with life-saving plants...oh, your steed has come back!"

"Good morning, my lady."

Diao Chan was relieved, impressed and satisfied. Before her, a short, elderly man took his hat off and bowed deeply.

"I saw this magnificent horse carrying a scroll. He led me here. I understand that you are in dire need of medical aid. Please, let me bring you to our village quickly."

"Thank you. We are greatly indebted."

The kind peasant shook his head. "Such is unecessary."


	5. Chapter Five

Between Love and War  
By: Mako_chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
Shibaraku ne!?! Sorry for the long absence and delay. Had to take a lot care of a lot of stuff, just too screwy so I'll spare you the whole thing. What's important is this new chapter!!! ;) 

*DISCLAIMER: No profits. No ownership but the story. DW and its characters belong to Koei.*

  
  
BETWEEN LOVE AND WAR  
Chapter Five

  
  
"Deliver this message at the gates of Xia Pi. If they point their spears and swords at you, tell them that General Lu Bu has sent you." With that, he handed the scroll to the messenger.

Fear struck the poor young man upon the mention of the name "Lu Bu." Breaking into a cold sweat, he received the message with trembling hands and exited the room as fast as he could.

"I take pride in the knowledge that mere mention of my name breeds fear among men," Lu Bu said stifling a laugh, "However, it is not necessarily a happy thought. A village and a battlefield are two different grounds."

Hearing this from the general, the messenger's shoulders slumped and expelled the breath that he had been holding. Lu Bu finally exploded into a fit of laughter that was enough to be heard from the bustling market outside.

"I'm afraid the general has gone mad," one of the villagers whispered to his companion.

  
  
"My lady, please. This is for you," one of the lady merchants offered. She held out a beautiful cloth with intricate embroidery.

"I'm afraid I do not have much with me to exchange."

"No, no, no. This is a gift for you, from us."

"But--," Diao Chan tried to refuse. The people had already given them so much from the time they arrived. They were staying at the best and larget rooms of the village inn and the maidens have given them a fresh change of clothing. Now she was shopping at the marketplace, in an exquisite purple attire and her hair fixed. The scent of lavender lingered as she passed by.

The inhabitants of the little village were awestruck by the people that had sought their help - even in her tattered and blood-stained clothes they knew she must have been a princess from a neighboring province somehow. And despite its concealment, the young boys who had helped store the Sky Scorcher were taken by awe as part of the wrap provided a glimpse of the pole's magnificent and baroque design. They figured out that the wounded man was probably a highly-respected military officer, but not really recognizing that he was Lu Bu and the woman was Diao Chan, allied [formerly] to Dong Zhuo, the despot who plundered, set fire to their houses and took their sisters away. News of his assassination has yet to reach their ears.

Three days have passed since their untimely arrival at that place, and for four days he had not moved a single muscle. He looked outside his window -- the skies were blue and the sun was shining. It was a day when no man should be staying pathetically in bed. So despite the physician's orders, Lu Bu got up and grabbed the robes neatly folded on the bedside table.  
  


Diao Chan felt some tugging at her skirt. When she looked down, she saw a tiny girl in pigtails with two flowers, urging her to take them. Diao Chan smiled. She got and placed them on her hair, then told the child, "They are pretty. Thank you."

  
  
"Good morning, my lord."

The peasants took off their hats and greeted him, and Lu Bu acknowledged them by giving a curt nod. The articles of clothing he had on was something he had to get used to again. They felt incredibly light, breezy and far more comfortable than his gold-plated armor.

His presence was undeniable the minute he walked out of his chambers. Lu Bu was a massive man, his features and built were awfully striking. The men raised their heads in wonder and respect, while the young ladies giggled and looked at him with a mixture of admiration and excitement.

"My lord, you should not be outdoors yet," the village physician told Lu Bu frantically and pressed on, "Go back to bed, please!"

Diao Chan overheard the commotion the old man was making and turned her head towards their direction. She begged for excuse and went to the two men.

"I have been lying in bed immobile for days more than I should. There is no way that I shall return under the covers."

"My lord!" Diao Chan exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"Please, my lady! Convince him to go back."

"This is no time to be a stubborn boy!" she reprimanded Lu Bu and further pressed, "If you do not move from that spot...I shall drag you off by your ears!" 

Lu Bu looked down at Diao Chan with interest and amusement. She put on her most threatening face, obviously it wasn't like her at all. Her "ferocity" would not even be able to scare a bunny away. His thoughts prevailing over him, he found himself expelling a sharp bark of laughter.

"There's nothing to be merry about. W-wipe that smile off your face!"

Seeing her already fuming, he sobered. Lu Bu rested his big hands on her slender arms. "You are threatening me again, my lady, and I do not like it. Insist and I will haul you off like a sack on my shoulder faster than you can hope to pinch me."

"I should like to see you try in front of all of them," she snapped, her hands akimbo and her chin high.

"Very well."  
Put me down!" Diao Chan yelled and hit Lu Bu repeatedly. Lu Bu had carried her to his room in front of everybody's eyes, and this was a cause of monstrous embarrassment for her.

He dropped her harshly on his immense bed and let the maiden throw her tantrums. Diao Chan went on calling Lu Bu names to spite him, but to no avail. As much as she wanted to tell Lu Bu about how impressed and how the clothes he wore were perfect on him, she couldn't. He had put her in an extremely foul mood.

Lu Bu had only been waiting for Diao Chan to settle down. She was now staring out into the distance, and he had to smile at the sight. He sat beside her, and she flinched. They were like cat and mouse.

"Diao Chan--"

"I do not feel like talking."

Lu Bu took out something from inside his robe. He prodded her until she gave in. "I wanted to say 'Thank you.' That's why I went out. I was lucky enough to get you this."

Diao Chan held her breath and her brown eyes reflected great surprise. In Lu Bu's hands were a string of deep sea pearls.

"You have saved me from death. And now, I trust you with my entire life...say something."

She didn't speak. Sure, she was awestruck by the sight of the beautiful necklace, but Lu Bu's words struck home. It meant so much to Diao Chan, for a man of great power, he was willing to trust her...not one of his generals or advisers had ever received those words. 

The next thing Lu Bu knew, his back had gone stiff and a pair of soft lips had pressed against his, and the taste of delectable honey invaded his mouth.


	6. Chapter Six

Between Love and War  
By: Mako_chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
...written a long, long time ago in a far away land in a magnificent parchment called "chicken scratch". I'm very sorry for such a horrendously late update. I hope you guys are still hanging on there. Akiramenaide ne m(_ _)m And happy holidays!!! :)))

*DISCLAIMER: No profits. No ownership but the story. DW and its characters belong to Koei.*

  
BETWEEN LOVE AND WAR  
Chapter Six

  
Lu Bu closed his eyes and savored her. Diao Chan was more than he had imagined. She kissed him shyly, but he sought to deepen their kissing by gently placing his hand at the back of her neck. Getting lost in this sea of intimacy, Diao Chan moved closer to him and rested her hands on his chest. Finally without armor, her body felt small and warm, and her hands as light as feathers against him. Lu Bu swore that she was close to driving him into insanity.

Diao Chan thought she'd burst when he held her tighter. He had sparked in her intense and indescribable sensations, and she felt melting more and more against him.

When they broke off their kiss, Diao Chan was flushed and dazed. Unable to resist the urge, Lu Bu kissed her again but quickly. With hazy eyes, she touched his moist lips.

"Spend the night with me," he blurted out. "I promised that I will not force you to do anything that is against your will."

And without second thought, she replied, "Yes, yes. I would like that."

Lu Bu stood up and reached out for Diao Chan's supple hand, and she obliged by weaving her fingers with his.

When they descended from the stairs and in the restaurant, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the couple with curious eyes. Lu Bu and Diao Chan had returned a dignified stare, dismissing their bigotry as if nothing happened.

They incited laughter wherever they went. Surprisingly, Lu Bu was not bothered by this and even snickered when he caught many of them trying to stop themselves from snorting.

  
  
Night came and it was beautiful as can be. The stars were scattered across the heavens and a gentle breeze had been blowing. At the center of the village, the people can be seen celebrating in front of a huge bonfire. Lu Bu and Diao Chan were among them, watching the women and children in their merriment. And not long after, a child had pulled Diao Chan and asked her to dance. Everybody stopped, with eyes reflecting great anticipation. Even Lu Bu could not help but sit up straight, looking forward to her performance - if there were two things that he would admit to himself that he would never tire of, it would be going to battle and watching Diao Chan. He had always dreamt of the day that she would dance for him, instead of that vile Dong Zhuo. As best as he could, Lu Bu would always take a peek inside the throne room every single night Dong Zhuo had requested for the courtesan. He had waited for this very day, and finally it had come.

With everybody paying full attention to her, Diao Chan simply smiled then took a deep breath. She moved with the grace of a swan, steps executed ever so flawlessly and her hands would be high up in the air. She danced effortlessly, a smile never leaving her lovely face. Noticing her general utterly and almost helplessly captivated by her, she danced towards him.

Lu Bu lost his logic for the moment, and it had been too late when he realized that Diao Chan was making her way to him. He froze when he saw her eyes -- they were playful; beckoning him to share a dance with her.

Finally she came up before him, and with her shawl she caught Lu Bu and made sure there was no escape. "May I have this dance, my lord?" Diao Chan asked, her voice sweet and lovely in the general's ears...before he knew it, she had already led him to the front, for all the people to see. Not long after, everybody joined in. And as Diao Chan taught and guided him, Lu Bu had started to like and enjoy fully the merriment...indeed, it was such a far cry from fighting...

"SOLDIERS! Dong Zhuo's soldiers! Run for your lives!"

Upon hearing this, the merriment suddenly turned into panic; the women carrying off their crying children and looking for places to hide, while the men took out their axes and sickles.

"My lord," Diao Chan was filled with dread, and at that moment, Lu Bu knew what he had to do. He shoved her away and got his weapon which he had hidden at the back of one of the small storage houses.

"Let me fight with you--"

"No!" Lu Bu roared and then said sternly to one of the women, "Take her with you." He walked away to face the menacing unit and pulled the cloak that concealed his weapon, tossing it high up into the air thus revealing his glorious Sky Scorcher.

"Lu Bu! You ungrateful WRETCH!"

"Just keep barking!" Lu Bu shouted back at Niou Fu, then assumed his fighting stance.

"Let's see how great a warrior you are if you can save this village from turning into dust and without suffering defeat at my hands!"

Suddenly, a little boy, lost and crying, came between them. With a smug smile on his face, Niou Fu raised his sword to decapitate the child.

"Bastard!"

As the boy was about to get hit, Lu Bu made a lunge forward, grabbed him and parried the strike. He pushed with so much force that Niou Fu came tumbling on the ground. Swiftly, he placed the boy in one of the empty water jars and instructed him to stay there until he came back for him.

"You can't run away forever Lu Bu."

"Tell me something I don't know," Lu Bu hissed as he came from behind. He lifted his Sky Scorcher, and the next thing that was heard was the sound of a weapon cutting right through human flesh and the sight of a pool of crimson...and without a moment's hesitation, he brought the rest of the pursuing unit as he came across them.

  
  
The fire had died, and it had been fortunate that it was not able to take the whole village down. Despite this, the people felt a greater feeling of horror -- the man whom they had sheltered was the most feared and notorious general of Dong Zhuo. Little by little, people came out, their eyes no longer filled with laughter but with dread. What was truly going to become of them, and at the hands of this man? 

The look of anxiety on their faces and men tightening their grip on their weapons was the last thing Lu Bu had expected after defending their abode. Then it had occurred to him why...

As he began to turn back, he felt some thing cling to his leg.

"Hero!" the boy happily exclaimed. He had climbed out of the jar and was now thrusting his arms to the massive man before his small exterior.

"There is no reason to live in fear anymore," Diao chan declared, walking to Lu Bu's side. "The man before you ended Dong Zhuo's reign of terror." She glanced meaningfully at him and urged him to talk. Sensing that he needed more encouragement, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Lady Diao Chan and I, Lu Bu," he began, "are greatly indebted to all of you. No rogues shall plunder your land, your families shall live in peace from now on...my apologies...my pursuit has caused this. I shall help rebuild all that had been destroyed."


	7. Chapter Seven

Between Love and War  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc

Author status: scarcely eaten a whole meal in two days  
pauper for two days  
dreaming of spam and scrambled eggs for breakfast, red pepper spaghetti for lunch or dinner for two days  
will pounce on the first ATM that opens tomorrow  
will pounce on an all-you-can-eat pizza dinner  
Nyep...while people are still stuffing themselves well into the first week of the New Year, here I am in my dorm, actually experiencing a holiday famine of all sorts. Anyhow, at least my brain is still working. I'm actually contemplating on this chapter - because I personally think that my pacing has gone too fast - of delaying a crucial detail in the story. But since I don't have any idea of what to add, well...and you may find interesting to know that a minor character of mine bears the name of a popular guy from a popular pop group in Taiwan...er, not just in Taiwan, fine...sorry, not very familiar with Chinese names and that's the best I could come up with, you see...  


  
*DISCLAIMER: No profits. No ownership but the story. DW and its characters belong to Koei.*  


  
Between Love and War  
Chapter Seven  


  


The days had turned into a week, and it was finally time to leave. The villagers waved and said their goodbyes, praying for Lu Bu and Diao Chan's safe journey to the castle of Xia Pi.  
  
"Waaaait!"  
  
Instantly, Lu Bu pulled on Red Hare's reigns, causing the steed to stop. He looked down and dismounted. The little boy -- whom he had rescued from Niou Fu and whose name was Young-min, had ran and followed them.  
  
Lu Bu knelt down and held him by the shoulders. "Go back," he said, as would a father to his son.  
  
But Young-min didn't move from his spot, instead, he sprang suddenly and hugged the general as far as his tiny arms could reach. "Bye-bye. Please don't forget me."  
  
Humbled and touched by Young-min's words, Lu Bu, who was supposedly ruthless and callous answered, "If you want, someday, you will become a powerful warrior like me...and you will be the one to protect this village...your people." Watching the boy as he played with his headress, Lu Bu plucked a feather and tucked it in Young-min's hand. "That's yours. And someday, you will have the same thing adorned on your head, but at that time, it would be far more glorious than mine," he said and then ruffled his hair. "Farewell, little one."

It was two days before their departure that he had received a message from Xia Pi. A camp had been set up in the plains awaiting his arrival. From there, they would be escorted to the castle.  
  


  


"That witch of a girl will die a brutal death at the hands of Lu Bu...his men have set up camp just some miles away from the next region. If you make haste, you may be able to make it just in time for Lu Bu's welcome celebration."

  
  


Red Hare trotted gracefully and serenely as they traveled the ricefields. Savoring this moment of bliss, Diao Chan eased herself on Lu Bu's chest, resting her head on his shoulder as if she was an infant being lulled to sleep. Enjoying this display of intimacy, Lu Bu placed both reins on one hand, and gathered the fragile maiden to him closer with his free hand.

Dusk had fallen, yet the skies were too dark and grey. The sun had disappeared abruptly, yet only shunned by massive rain clouds. Moments passed and not long after a drop of rain splotched Diao Chan's delicate nose. One, two, three drops, soon enough, it covered the entire land.

"Argh, a thousand curses," Lu Bu grunted as he flicked his steed's reins. They were in the middle of a drenched road whose soil had become so soft and muddy. Worse, there was not even a tool shed to be seen nor have they encountered any peasants whom they could ask for assistance. The farther they went, the harder the rain slapped and stronger the wind blew . 

"...cold," Diao Chan squeaked unintentionally as she tried her best not to shiver.   


Lu Bu looked at Diao Chan with deep concern in his eyes. She will catch fever if we don't get to some place safe and warm, he thought. He then tightened his hold on her, hunching slightly so that he could protect her with his body. Thick fog soon obscured their view, now the road had turned into something long, endless and winding. Lu Bu flicked the reins harder, forcing Red Hare to struggle, running at top speed despite the harsh blasts of wind. Red Hare grunted, its strength starting to wane.

"Not yet. Not yet."

Just then, a small abandoned hut came into view. It was as if Lu Bu had been tested by the gods and now his reward had been handed, just when he was nothing but frustrated and severely agitated. At the same time, the storm had come to pass.

Lu Bu and Diao Chan finally came upon the hut, with Lu Bu asking her to go ahead inside while he tended to Red Hare. He tied his horse to a nearby tree, and as soon as he did, Red Hare's knees sank, giving into exhaustion. "I'm sorry my friend," Lu Bu said as he pat the horse's mane. "Here. Eat and rest."

Diao Chan had been drying her hair when Lu Bu entered. He felt his knees turn into water, his breath arrested at the sight of her. Feet firmly planted at the spot, he sureptitiously watched her every move, and a sudden urge to play with her chocolate tresses was overwhelming, as she tossed them and came tumbling about her shoulders. She was now doning a night dress, and by the light of a dim candle, his traced every curve and hollow of her body. He had been so enchanted that sweat and rain had started to mix on his body.

"Oh, my lord." Diao Chan whirled around and stopped, abruptly bringing back the general to his normal senses. Her graceful brows furrowed into a frown when she saw him shaking his head. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he lied, fire building up fast inside of him.

However, she knew better. Diao Chan took stalking steps towards Lu Bu, who seemingly has found himself unable to move. She came close enough that their breaths mingled.

"Take them off."

"What?" Lu Bu asked almost stupidly, turning as red as the scarlet linings of his armor.

"I said," she paused for effect, "take them off. Your armor." With that, she stepped back and looked into his eyes.

Lu Bu did as he was told, his eyes never leaving hers, as if an unbreakable spell had been casted upon him.


	8. Chapter Eight

Between Love and War  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
My apologies for the messy format. I do not know how to remedy it, heck, I don't even know how or why the spacings got and get screwed up. Anyway, I hope you're still with me. Since there's not much for me to do this spring break, I will try to update and complete this in time for a new fic. I myself am keeping my fingers crossed, all of you have the right to know that I haven't exactly written in quite a while. Had to make some revisions too, especially in the last part of the last chapter. I'll try to stretch and bump things a bit, after all, there was a reason why I made it PG-13. I'm actually considering whether or not I should make this an R-rated story, or make a separate story, but I don't think I'm a good enough writer for a more adult/mature content - after all, I only have one to my belt...I'm more of a reader than a writer in that field. With that said, let's continue with the story shall we, lovelies?  


  


*DISCLAIMER: No profits. No ownership but the story. DW and its characters belong to Koei.*  
  


  
Between Love and War  
Chapter Eight

  
Diao Chan stepped forward again, virtually feeling the heat emanating from Lu Bu's body. With the corner of an eye, she watched beads of sweat form and trickle down the general's temples. She had noticed with extreme satisfaction that his breathing was slowly becoming ragged, mouth slightly open and inviting, his tanned throat struggling to swallow. She looked up at him again, and with a face cloth brought her soft hand to wipe away the sweat that trickled down the nervous Lu Bu. Leisurely and almost painstakingly, her hand traveled downwards, arriving at the hollow of his throat, his powerful arms, to his massive chest, feeling the hammering of his heart, then to his chiseled abdomen...her ministrations were put to a stop when Lu Bu's hand grabbed and engulfed hers.  
  
"I...," Diao Chan struggled for words but none came. When she made another effort, he placed his fingers to her lips, hushing her completely. His eyes unwavering, Lu Bu brought her hand up to his lips, kissing every finger and palm. She sighed helplessly, soon enough her knees were betraying her and she leaned against him. He placed his hand on her nape, stroking softly and playing with her tendrils.  
  
"I love you, Diao Chan. I love you. My heart and body belong to you and only you," he whispered.  
  
"Then please," she silently pleaded, "Show me."

  


Daylight. A time Lu Bu badly wished would and would not have come. He wanted the silence and darkness of the night, and the comfort of her embrace. He wanted to revel in her presence, her scent mixed with his, to caress her, touch her alabaster skin, nuzzle against her satin hair, feel her soft and pliant body against his. He looked at Diao Chan, who was draped over him, her chestnut hair splayed across his chest, sleeping ever so soundly. Lu Bu started to drown in his own thoughts as he lazily ran a hand up and down her arm.   
  
It had been heaven on earth, and he had even thought that his attempted assassination was some kind of blessing rather than an ill auspice -- since that day, Diao Chan never left his side. In the night, he would carry her to sleep. In the morning, he woke up and she would be in his arms.  
  
He never expected that such woman would change his life, even the way he fought. When he learned that Diao Chan went to Hu Lao Gate herself, Lu Bu had never been infuriated in his entire life. Harm coming to her was such a terrible notion that he had taken out hundreds to prevent the Allied Forces from laying seige on Luo Yang. Even if he was only one man pitted against a thousand others, he would not have hesitation -- if it meant protecting his beloved.  
  
Diao Chan whimpered, streaks of sunlight illuminating her face. She opened her eyes only to shut them again, trying to go back to sleep. I could stay here forever, she thought, just as Lu Bu planted a kiss on her forehead and eyelids.  
  
"Diao Chan."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
She did as she was told, and she was greeted by his serene face. Placing a hand on his cheek, Diao Chan kissed Lu Bu shyly and tenderly. She had given Lu Bu her heart, body and soul without guile or reserve, just as he did. "I love you," she said, breathing out the words.  
  
"I know, I know. I know because I feel it," he replied kissing her palm, her wrist, leisurely making his way to her luscious lips.  
  
The lovers giving into sweet surrender, Lu Bu and Diao Chan stayed at the abandoned hut, making love for days on end.  
  


  
"Must get...must get to Lu Bu's camp." Han Zi staggered helplessly on his way to the enemy general's encampment. A soldier of Niou Fu, he was miraculously survived Lu Bu's onslaught and was the only one who had caught sight of Lady Diao Chan. It had been well-known in Dong Zhuo's court of the songstress' real motives to destroy father and son, but Dong Zhuo, stubborn and lustful as he was, would pay no heed of it. On the other hand, Lu Bu seemed to know nothing about the matter. A mix of shock, confusion and anger boiled up inside him when he saw Diao Chan cling to Lu Bu amidst the fire. "That cunning witch. My emperor and general died because of you. Let's see if you can charm your way out when you are at the mercy of Lu Bu's blade." He waded through the bushes, and realized that he had finally reached his destination.

  
"Ah, I can see the campfire from here. They must have been waiting for us a little longer than expected, hm?" he asked teasingly, wearing a smirk so familiar to her.  
  
Diao Chan blushed furiously as Lu Bu eyed her playfully and lustfully, so fondly reminded of the things that transpired that last few days. "My lord, I think it would be wise of you to stop that. What if one of your men learn the cause of your delay?"  
  
"Then let them think what they want. Am I not a man as well? Surely they would understand, and I would exact no other reaction from them but delight in my fruitful pursuit," he replied, gaining a shove from the maiden.  
  
"Do not take things ever so lightly with me," Diao Chan admonished Lu Bu, "I may be a woman but I am not as weak as you take me for. I am not even half of what you think of me."  
  
"Ah, my Diao Chan. When did you become so wise and strong? That is why I shall not have eyes for any other woman but you," he said smelling and kissing her hair.  
  
"I have to be. The mighty Lu Bu needs a woman who would be able to rival his strength, maybe not in combat but in spirit."  
  
"Yes, yes." A few meters away from the encampment, Lu Bu pulled the reins on Red Hare, motioning the steed to stop.   
  
"What's the matter, my lord?"  
  
"Nothing...there is just one thing that I want, that which only you can give me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you love me, Diao Chan?"  
  
"Heart, soul and body."  
  
"I...I want you to do...something for me."  
  
"Anything," she replied sincerely, the only word that Lu Bu needed to hear.  
  
"Then," he paused, tilting her chin so that her eyes could meet his, "do me the honor of being my betrothed -- no, my wife. Mine and mine alone. Dong Zhuo took you away from me...and I will not let that happen again."  
  
"My lord!"  
  
Lu Bu held her tightly and went on, "You will never have to cry again."  
  
Tearfully she replied, "Of course! Of course." Diao Chan nodded her head emphatically.  
  
"Then everything is settled. It is just that, once we arrive, I want to announce the arrival of General Lu Bu -- and his soon to be wife, Diao Chan." Having said that, Lu Bu was rewarded with the sweetest of kisses.  
  



	9. Chapters Nine

Between Love and War  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
(@_@) Oh my, what to write, what to write, what to write. Sorry to have kept you waiting but I have been very, very busy unexpectedly. I probably have bored you to your rears. I'm extremely sorry. A mix of writer's block doesn't help either, does it? I'd also would like to thank you for your reviews. They're very inspiring and encouraging. Thank you for your suggestions as well. Hang on in there, this story's near its close. Again thank you everyone! *mwahmwah!* 

I don't know if this is warranted, but, just in case you're looking for other good DW fics, read Touga's "Of Exquisite Beauty." Really interesting plot and beautifully written. The recent chapter just made me jump and shrink back in my seat in shock. Very nice story, but I have to warn you, quite sad. :(   


*DISCLAIMER: No profits. No ownership but the story. DW and its characters belong to Koei.*  
  


  
Between Love and War  
Chapter Nine


End file.
